Coping
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Sometimes laughing is the best coping method. And sometimes all you need is each other. Short, sweet, and super fluffy Nevannah one-shot. Enjoy! (T for teenage romance)


**a/n: JKR is so awesome, she rocks Dobby's socks. I don't own any a dis...she does. **

****This is set about a year after the Wiz War 2 (Battle of Hogwarts)...so all characters in Harry's year would be about 18 years old.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in London, and Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott ran inside the nearest building for shelter, laughing as they pulled off their raincoat hoods. "Merlin...it's a wet one out there, eh?" Neville panted, sniffling from the cold.

"If you mean just shy of getting drenched, definitely," Hannah giggled, wiping her wet boots against the entrance floor mat.

"Looks like we wound up in a muggle coffee shop, oh well, better than the storm," Neville commented, looking around.

"Atleast we can get coffee and warm up, let's get a table," Hannah said, linking her arm in his. They walked to a table in the very back and sat down across from each other.

Neville grinned and reached for her hand. "You know I'd go anywhere with you Hannie, even a muggle diner..." he told her.

Hannah giggled, she loved when he held her hand. "Would you now?" she asked slyly.

"Oh yeah," Neville had a happy smirk across his face as he leaned forwards in his chair.

"Good. Now snog me you silly bloke," Hannah said, leaning in and allowing his lips to crash against hers with a fiery passion felt by them both.

Just then, the scuffling of shoes against the floor could be heard coming towards their table. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you two planning on ordering anything? Or ya just gonna sit here and snog?" asked a boy around their age in a bored tone of voice. By the looks of his outfit, it was clear he worked there.

Neville and Hannah snapped up and flew back in their seats, blushing. "Er...yeah, coffees...please," Neville stammered.

Hannah wiped her lips with her sweatshirt sleeve. "Yes please, and muffins if you have them," she added. Neville nodded.

"Uh, sure," the boy walked back towards the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard, people can be SO rude!" Hannah whispered, wide eyed.

"Yeah, well this _is _muggle London. I bet if the bloke saw our wands he would've ran off, scared shite-less!" Neville laughed, twiddling his thumbs.

"That would be something to see," Hannah agreed, giggling. She grabbed his hand again and started playing with his fingers. "So um...how's your Gran lately?" she asked.

"She's alright. How's your dad holding up?" Neville wanted to know.

"He's been better, it's still so hard some days, but it's all about coping I suppose," Hannah shrugged, a melancholy look across her face.

"It feels like everyone's lost atleast one person they cared about, it was like that with the first wizarding war, and now the second...but atleast it's all over now," Neville agreed, a similar look across his.

Hannah nodded, a single tear dripped down from her eyes and onto the table. "Can we please talk about something else now? Make me laugh again," she pleaded.

Neville smiled softly, and he patted her hand. "Okay. Why did Merlin apparate across the street?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Why?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"'Cause it's quicker than walking," Neville chuckled.

"Good one," Hannah giggled.

Just then, the server boy brought out the coffee and muffins, then walked away again. "What do you reckon he'd do if I threw this at the back of his head?" Neville flashed Hannah a mischevious grin, reaching for a muffin.

Hannah giggled. "Neville Longbottom, you'd do no such thing! Are you trying to get us kicked back out into the storm?" she chastised playfully.

Neville laughed. "Nah. Just thought I'd make another smart crack, I've gotten way better at this whole humor thing..." he said.

"I can tell," Hannah smiled at him.

"D'you like it?" Neville asked with a silly smirk.

"What do you think?" Hannah kissed him full on the lips again, and then sat back in her chair, a blushing Neville looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think that's a yes," Neville panted. Then they both bust out laughing.

Hannah sipped her coffee. "I love you," she whispered.

Neville took a bite of a muffin. "Love ya more," he grinned.

The Second Wizarding War had been a tragic time, and it left the survivors to cope with all the pain and grief it caused. While some people mourned in large groups, all Neville and Hannah needed was each other. And of course, a bit of laughter.


End file.
